Naruko, Kitsune
by Mukuro234
Summary: What happens when Naruko is found out by the people she is closest to. what happens when she runs into a certain red haired jinchiriki. (Fem!Naruto)


**A.N. i hope everyone likes my new story ill try to update as best i can. BTW i had help from my beta ya know who ya are XD**

Naruko, a girl who has golden blond hair with orange tinted yellow fox ears on her head, on either side of her face has three whisker like marks was sleeping on her very messed bed when she heard a pounding at her door. *knock, knock*  
>"mmm,* she stirs but doesn't wake up.<p>

"NARUKO! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP NOW!"  
>"Whoa!" startled she fell off the bed yelling. Naruko gets up off of the floor looking very disheveled. Walking to her apartment door with her five fox like tails swinging behind her, and rubbing the sleep off from her eyes she opened the door.<p>

"Hmm, what is it Sakura? Why are you banging on, my door so early?" Naruko asked totally forgetting to put a henge on to hide her fox features.

"I'm not early and I'm here cause.." And Sakura gasped "Naruko is that really you?" her eyes widen in surprise. " Of course its me, why would you..." her eyes also widen in realization.  
>" OH SHIIT!" there was a pregnant pause till Naruko unfroze and pulled Sakura into her apartment.<p>

Once Sakura unfroze she started to back up to the door with fear in her teal blue eyes. And Naruko began to freak out,  
>" Uhh-Sakura let me explain." she began to beg.<p>

With an exasperated sigh Sakura crossed her arms, " fine hurry and explain why u look so inhumanly?"  
>Naruko flinched visibly for those cold jibe "Ok Sakura but I think you should get Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei so all of team 7 knows."<p>

"Alright but right after I get back you better tell us what the hell is going on," with that said Sakura jumped out the window looking for the rest of her team.

-  
>(kyuubi talking will be in bold)<p>

I can't believe I was so foolish to open the door without first putting up my henge in place. I must have scared Sakura so bad. Naruto spoke.

"**Calm down kit, think of it this way when all's said and done at least you still have me**." Kyu said trying to calm her down.

"I know kyu, I just sorta hoped that there would be others who see me for me," sighing she continued " not a monster." Naruko slumped feeling dejected.

" Your not a monster kit, just different." kyuubi smirked with a hint of affection in his eyes.  
>She stood up with a goofy grin on her face, " thanks Kyu that brightened my mood." She said appreciating the effort.<br>"Thats what i live for kit."

Naruko returned from her mind when she heard a knock on the door for the second time that day.  
>"fine! may as well get this over with.' She said in determination.<p>

"Coming!" she yelled running to open the door, to let the rest of team 7 in. As they walked in they eyed her with different expression. Sasuke was not hiding his suspicions wondering if his idiot teammate is a danger to himself, Sakura with undisguised fear, and Kakashi with wonder.  
>"Come sit down I'll explain why I asked Sakura to gather you all here." Naruko started, her usual happy expression replaced with an anxious one.<br>"Right now I'm wearing a henge to hide what I've turned into."

"WHAT!" Kakashi questioned in pure shock.  
>" Your wearing a henge? then why cant i sense it?" he continued, then realized what Naruko said last,<br>"wait, turned into?" Sasuke and Sakura were surprised that their idiot of a teammate (in their opinion) could put up a henge that lasts so long and can't be sensed.  
>"Well yeah- I am and it's supposed to be undetectable.. I'll tell you everything on one condition." Naruko said seriously,<br>"You can not, I mean can NOT tell anyone a single thing that I will tell you. This is an S-classed village secret, got it?!" They all looked slightly surprised but Kakashi had a knowing look on his face.  
>"We agree" they said in unision.<p>

"Ok here it goes, but first I'll release my henge" "'release'" after that she turned to what Sakura found her this morning. Sakura was again surprised, while Sasuke and Kakashi gasped at what they are looking at. After the smoke faded from releasing the henge cleared, there stood Naruko with orange tinted yellow ears and five tails of the same color, swishing around behind her.  
>"So- this is what Sakura saw when I opened the door this morning, so carelessly and now I'll explain why I'm like this." Naruko started.<br>Team 7 just sat there awed by her appearance and blushed very lightly. She then began her explanation with a question, " First off, you guys know who the kyuubi is right?"  
>"Isn't he the one who attacked the village twelve years ago and the forth sacrificed his life to seal him away somewhere?" Sasuke answered.<p>

"Yes Sasuke that's right, now let me tell you the truth of that night."

"How would you know what happened that night? You were just a few hours old." Kakashi questioned.

Naruko sighed irritated," I was going to tell you if you'd just shut up and let me finish." Everyone flinched at her tone of voice, cold and hard.  
>"Anyways as I was saying, there was a man behind the entire attack. We don't know exactly who it was but he was wearing a swirly mask with one eye hole in it." Naruko paused to let them take in the new information before she continued on.<br>" This strange man was able to pull kyuubi from it's previous container. It was the day she was giving birth, it's said that the day a women is to give birth is the time the seal is at its weakest. No one but a few selected people were suppose to know about this information so how he got it well, we'll never know but anyways he was able to pull the kyuubi from it's cage so to speak and bewitched him with a genjutsu. kyuubi then went on a fit of rage and hatred when before he felt indifference towards the village. After that you all know the forth sealed him into a new born baby, as you probably have guessed by now that baby was me."  
>They all stared wide eyed at that even kakashi who didn't know the whole truth. Clearing her throat to get their attention back, Naruko continued " The forth used a five prong seal, you know what that is right?" they all nodded, so she continued with her story. " what he didn't know was that if I wasn't treated right, if I feel that I'm in great danger the kyuubi would wake up and help his host by first asking if I want help and if I said yes then we would slowly merge, anyways you don't need to know all those details yet." She smiled sadly. It was a few minutes before they stopped staring with an unbelievingly look on their face if it wasn't so serious Naruko would have laughed.<p>

" Your a Jinchuriki!" Sakura screamed the first to come out of their stupid-or.  
>Naruko face-palmed in agitation. "'isn't that what I just said?!"<p>

Sakura had the decency to blush, " Ya I guess it is." she laughed sheepishly.  
>Kakashi was next to ask her a question, " How long have you known about this Naruko?"<br>Tapping her nose in deep thought " I was three maybe four at the time, why?"

He ignored her question for another one " How come you've known for so long!?"

She smiled a bitter sweet Smile and answered his question. " Well when you to get beat death every time you try to walk out of you apartment,- it happens"  
>Smiling she continued, "plus he started talking to me." she was smiling fondly at the memory not noticing the distraught look on her teams face, finally after a few minutes she snapped out of her daze looking serious that made her team straighten up almost not noticeable but she of course seen it.<br>"Now I need to know" She was afraid of the possible answer but she have to ask.  
>"Do you still want to be my friend or are you going to abandon me?".<p> 


End file.
